


Dead Flowers

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Character Death, Deathfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic came about from too much watching the show Solved. Lyrics and title are from Miranda Lambert’s song Dead Flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

**Adam M Lambert January 29th, 1982-May 10th, 2010**  
  
Beloved son and brother, departed too soon from this world. A shining star the world will always remember.  
  
I gaze upon the sullen angel that sits and guards his resting place. She hugs tightly to the stone that tells the story of a beautiful life in far too few words. The tears blur my eyes as I remember that night so clearly.   
  
Adam’s pleading eyes as I told him that we couldn’t do this anymore, that I had made a commitment before God to be with Katy. I saw his soul extinguished before my eyes and I walked away. I fucking walked away. If I had only known that he was going to take all those sleeping pills.  
  
His death was ruled an accidental overdose though I’m not even sure how they came to that conclusion. I’m the only one who knows the truth and my soul dies a little more each day knowing that Adam Lambert would still be here if he’d never met me.  
  
I couldn’t even get up enough balls to go to his funeral. I missed my best friend’s funeral. Some part of me is glad I missed seeing Leila’s eyes as her son was put into the ground.   
  
The tears continue to streak my face as I kneel in front of his grave. I place the daisies I bought by his headstone. I sit down beside the stone and run my fingers over it. The stone is cold underneath my fingers as I trace his name as the sobs cause my chest to heave.   
  
It took me so long to get here and now that I am I can’t bring myself to move. It seems like hours before the tears run dry and I can finally see clearly again.   
  
“Adam, I’m so sorry. I love you, but I was too scared to leave Katy. I guess in the end you got what you wanted. In my grief I pushed her and everyone else out of my life. I’m sorry that it’s taken me so long to get here. I miss you more than I thought I could possibly miss anyone. I’m here to make things right. We belong together and I’m just sorry it couldn’t have been in life.”  
  
I take the knife from my pocket. It’s sharp and glints fiercely in the morning sun. It’s really such a beautiful day.  
  
“I’m coming home Adam.”  
  
I press the knife into my throat and drag it until it leaves a gaping wound. I lie down beside his headstone and watch the pool of blood as it streams toward the pure white flowers. Before my eyes close I watch several petals become crimson, and finally my last breath leaves my body. The pain is gone and is replaced by a deep peace as I see a dark-haired figure standing at the end of a tunnel of light. _I’m coming home._  
  
 _He ain’t feeling anything_  
My love, my hurt, or the sting of this rain  
I’m driving through a hurricane  
All he can say is man ain’t it such a nice day  
Hey hey, I guess we’ll just go to waste  
Like dead flowers


End file.
